ALEX TOOLS Y LOS ANIMALES LEGENDARIOS
by ALTRESMIL
Summary: Esta es la historia de como un lobo, una gata y una ardilla conocen a un alicornio, el cual debe entrenarlos para salvar todo el multi-verso de la Gran Nube que se come las dimensiones por diversión... ****ADVERTENCIA: Habrá escenas gore y leemon en muchos capítulos, sin mencionar que habrá escenas donde algunos lloraran... SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN
1. El encuentro

**ALEX TOOLS Y LOS ANIMALES LEGENDARIOS**

**Hola amigos lectores, este fic es algo nuevo con respecto a lo que acostumbro escribir, recibo ayuda para escribirlo del usuario Digidragon21, la verdad deberían visitar su perfil, es nuevo y me gustaría que le dieran unos consejos, pero dejando eso de lado, aquí el capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El encuentro<strong>

Todo comienza un día en la vida de tres chicos animales(o furry como se llama su especie), 2 chicas y un chico siendo más preciso, el chico es un lobo bastante alto a comparación de sus amigas, su nombre es Guillermo**(pueden verlo en La Galería)** y siempre era molestado por su amiga Mireya, la cual era una ardilla de estatura algo corta, usa una camisa con un corazón y le gusta manosear a Guillermo**(también pueden verla en La Galería)**, y su otra amiga era una gata de color gris que usa lentes y un suéter a la cual le gusta dibujar llamada Diana**(ella también está en La Galería)**, lo que no sabía era que Guillermo siempre iba tras ella, y lo que Guillermo no sabía era que Mireya iba tras el.

Un día, Mireya invitó a Guillermo a salir a caminar al campo, lejos de la ciudad, y Guillermo invitó a Diana porque no quería estar solo con la ardilla, mientras iban saliendo de la ciudad donde vivían, decidieron hablar un poco pero no tardó mucho para que Mireya intentara algo...

Cuando Guillermo dejó de hablar con Diana, Mireya le dijo que se agachara, pero no sabía para que así que solo le hizo caso

**-Mireya:** Guillermo, te quiero dar algo... -cierra los ojos- que siempre quise darte

Ella comenzó a acercarse para darle un beso, pero Guillermo no quería, así que como estaba nervioso agarró la primera cosa que encontró, lo cual fue Diana. Ella se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al recibir el beso justo en los labios, Guillermo se sentía mal por haber hecho eso, así que empezó a hacer ceñas de "por favor perdóname", y lo peor fue cuando Diana intentó separarse porque Mireya puso su mano en su cabeza porque no quería que el beso con "Guillermo" terminara, pero luego comenzó con algo todavia peor, porque empezó a agarrar el trasero de la joven gata mientras Mireya levantaba un pie...

Al final, se separaron y Mireya abrió los ojos

**-Mireya:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

**-Diana:** ¿Ya acabaste?

**-Mireya:** Ya casi, AAAAAAAAAHHH

Entonces un portal ínter-dimensional se abrió detrás de ellos, el portal era color morado y era como un vórtice(o remolino) de agua pero en el aire

**-Mireya:** ¿Yo hice eso? -dijo señalando el vórtice

**-Diana:** No lo creo...

**-Guillermo:** Oigan, creo que algo viene saliendo de esa cosa

Y era cierto, una especie de caballo blanco iba a una velocidad increíble mientras se escuchaba que iba gritando, y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar, casi mata a Diana pero Guillermo la quitó a tiempo, y cuando se levantaron, el portal se había cerrado y ese caballo estaba en un cráter hecho por su impacto, cuando se acercaron vieron que era muy pequeño para ser caballo, era más un poni, pero este tenía un cuerno y alas bastante extrañas, sin mencionar que tenía un dibujo al costado de sus patas traseras, era como un martillo y una llave inglesa en forma de X**(ese soy yo, Alex Tools, y también pueden verme en La Galería)**

**-Guillermo:** Oigan, no se parece en nada a los caballos de por aquí

**-Diana:** Y dices eso porque, ¿porque salió de un portal morado?, ¿porque hizo un cráter y sobrevivió?, ¿o porque tiene un cuerno y alas?

**-Guillermo:** En realidad era por el tatuaje que tiene...

Entonces comencé a hacer sonidos mientras comenzaba a moverme

**-Mireya:** Shhh, se está despertando...

**-Alex:** Ummm, ¿ya llegamos?, espero encontrarlos antes que el... -miro a los 3 animales- aja, al fin los encuentro

**-Mireya:** ¿Nosotros?, pero ni te conocemos

**-Alex:** Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Alex Tools, soy un alicornio, y ustedes son los Animales Legendarios

**-Diana:** ¿QUE ERES QUÉ?...

**-Mireya:** ¿QUE SOMOS QUÉ?...

**-Guillermo:** Tengo hambre...

**-Alex:** No hay tiempo para eso, si no nos vamos a la siguiente dimensión, todos seremos devorados por la Gran Nube...

**-Diana:** ¿La qué?...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Ay y pensar que estos son mis futuros jefes..."

**-Alex:** Les explicaré todo en la Dimensión Leyenda, súbanse a mi espalda, nos tenemos que largar cuanto antes...

**-Guillermo: **Pero tengo hambre...

Entonces los hice levitar con mi magia para subirlos a mi espalda, Mireya hasta el frente, luego Guillermo y luego Diana, entonces un brillo comenzó a rodear mi cuerno y cuando disparé la energía se abrió otro vórtice...

**-Guillermo:** Oye, ¿como hiciste eso?... -una nube morada comenzó a salir de la ciudad- ¿y qué es eso?

**-Alex:** Se nota que son unos novatos, así que unas reglas rápidas, no toquen mi cuerno, no toquen mis alas y no hagan mal uso de sus poderes... -abro mis alas- ahora vamonos...

Y después de eso, salimos volando hacia el portal el cual nos llevó a un lugar de color morado con varias puertas a otras dimensiones, los tres amigos se quedaron viendo hacia la ventana donde estaba su mundo, por desgracia estaba siendo devorada por una nube que hizo que se cerrara, al parecer estaban muy tristes por ver su mundo desaparecer...

**-Alex:** Bueno damas y caballero, les presento el multi-verso, un lugar donde se puede llegar a varios universos, mi casa está en la dimensión de Equestria, pero ahora no hay tiempo de visitas...

**-Mireya:** Alex, dime, ¿nuestro mundo desapareció?

**-Alex:** Bueno, se dice que cuando los Animales Legendarios venzan a esa cosa, todas las dimensiones devoradas volverán a abrirse, y según el portal, ustedes son esos animales... los llevaré a la Dimensión Leyenda donde aprenderán a controlar sus poderes para salvar esos mundos...

**-Diana:** ¿Y porqué no lo haz hecho tú?, se nota que eres muy fuerte...

**-Alex:** Lo se, pero ya lo intenté, y varias dimensiones fueron devoradas porque no pude vencerla... solo ustedes pueden hacerlo, por cierto, ¿cuales son sus nombres?

**-Guillermo:** Bueno, yo soy Guillermo, la ardilla se llama Mireya, y la gata es Diana, *suspiro* Diana...

**-Alex:** Jejeje, me imagino que tu y Diana son...

**-Guillermo:** NO, COMO CREES QUE ELLA Y YO VAMOS A SER... novios

**-Alex:** Bueno, como sea, podrían decirle a su amiga que suelte mi cuerno, ¿por favor?...

**-Mireya:** Wow, es como una palanca...

Entonces me movió el cuerno y todos nos movimos hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha, y luego cuando jaló mi cuerno hacia atrás, me lo rompió haciendo que perdiéramos el control...

**-Alex:** MEIDEI... MEIDEI... CELESTIA ESTAMOS CAYENDO... REPITO, ESTAMOS CAYENDO...

Ya estábamos a unos metros de llegar a nuestro destino, pero comenzamos a caer a una dimensión que nadie nunca quisiera visitar... la Dimensión Chatarra, el peor de los lugares en todo el multi-verso...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hola amigos, aquí esta Alex Tools hablándoles, se preguntarán porque cambié mi estilo así, pues verán, esta historia es algo que decidí hacer incluyendo a mis amigos de la escuela, me baso en ellos así que supongo que para ustedes es como conocer a alguien pero sin conocerlo, bueno también se preguntarán porque yo soy el narrador si aparecí después que los animales furry, pues eso fue por varias razones pero principalmente para no decidir cual de los tres iba a ser el narrador, porque sería diferente dependiendo de a quien hubiera elegido, supongo que eso es todo por ahora... nos vemos amigos ponis(o humanos también)**


	2. Eso debió doler

**ALEX TOOLS Y LOS ANIMALES LEGENDARIOS**

**Digidragon21: Que onda gente de fanfiction, después de mucho tiempo sin actividad en este fic, finalmente les traemos el 2do capitulo**

**-AL3000: Esperamos que lo disfruten, y también espero que hayan tenido preguntas del capitulo anterior porque en este les responderemos algunas, por ejemplo: ¿Mireya es lesbiana?, ¿a Diana le gusto el beso?, ¿y que hará Guillermo para que sus dos amigas lo perdonen?**

**-Digidragon21: Etto... mejor ya no hablemos de eso, sigamos con el capitulo, el cual se llama...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Eso debió doler<strong>

**EN LA DIMENSIÓN CHATARRA**

Esa dimensión era un lugar con estilo de desierto, había algunos puestos con cosas buenas, otros vendían comida, y otros vendían ¿armas?, si se preguntan porque hay armeros ahí pues es porque en la dimensión chatarra el 99% de los habitantes son bandidos estilo árabe**(pueden verlos en La Galería)**, el otro 1% son personas inocentes que solían ser villanos, solo que adoptaron la idea de que si eran buenos podrían irse de ese basurero.

**-Ladrón:** Deme todo lo que traiga ahora o yo se lo quitaré -le apunta con su espada

**-Señora: **Muy bien muy bien tome -le da su bolso y se va corriendo

**-Ladrón:** Gracias... -guarda su espada, saca una escopeta y le dispara- todos son iguales

Entonces llegó otro ladrón(todos visten igual y con el mismo armamento) y le habló al ladrón de hace poco, al parecer a quién le hablaba era su jefe

**-Ladrón:** Jefe, como le fue...

**-Jefe:** ¿Acaso crees que soy un imbécil como tu?, una señora no es nada, pero en cambio, tú no pudiste ni robarle sus canicas a un niño

**-Ladrón:** Oiga, no se las quite... pero lo insulté

**-Jefe:** *facepalm y suspiro* Estoy rodeado de incompetentes...

En ese momento un portal morado se abrió en el cielo encima de la ubicación de aquellos bandidos, el jefe volteó hacia arriba y se asombró mucho al ver lo que estaba viendo

**-Jefe:** No... puede... ser...

**-Ladrón:** Jefe, ¿qué es eso?, ¿usted lo hizo?

**-Jefe:** Reúne a todos nuestros bandidos y que rodeen esa cosa, y diles que se escondan...

**-Ladrón:** ¿Porqué?, respondame por favor jefe...

**-Jefe:** Solo hazlo... te explicare cuando todos se reúnan y estén en posición

**DESPUÉS...**

Todos los bandidos del jefe ladrón estaban alrededor de ese portal, escondiéndose entre puestos que estaban cerca y algunas cajas con cosas que la gente comerciaba como comida, ropa y todo eso, el jefe y su esbirro estaban observando el portal bastante interesados

**-Ladrón:** Señor, ahora que todos están en posición, ¿me dirá porqué ese vórtice flotante y morado es tan especial?

**-Jefe:** Supongo que debo contarte toda la historia primero, veras... de los pergaminos que hemos robado, eh podido leer que en todos y cada uno hablan sobre el multi-verso, el lugar donde vivimos ahora es solo una pobre dimensión a donde mandan a las escorias de todas las dimensiones existentes, hay una dimensión especial que destaca de todas las demás, "La Dimensión Leyenda"

**-Ladrón:** ¿Pero que tiene que ver el multi-verso con esa cosa que acaba de aparecer?

**-Jefe:** Veras, existen dos tipos de portales ínter-dimensionales, los hay de color azul y los hay de color morado, los azules son creados por los dioses que habitan la dimensión leyenda, solo funcionan de ida a este lugar... los morados son creados por criaturas míticas que habitan esa dimensión, un alicornio, ellos tienen magia que pueden abrir y cerrar portales a CUALQUIER dimensión a voluntad, si un alicornio viene atravesando ese portal podremos negociar con el para que nos saque de aquí...

**-Ladrón:** ¿Pero y si no accede?

**-Jefe:** ...lo obligaremos, por eso ordene que rodearan esa cosa

En ese momento, otro ladrón llegó, al parecer era el vigía ya que era uno de los que observaban esa cosa en señal de alguna respuesta

**-Ladrón vigilante:** Señor, logramos avistar a 4 blancos cayendo por esa cosa rara en el cielo

**-Jefe:** Perfecto, mientras más mejor...

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PORTAL**

Nosotros(el equipo de los futuros animales legendarios) íbamos cayendo sin control, estábamos girando como si fuéramos un avión con una ala rota, mientras íbamos cayendo, los animales legendarios no se pudieron sujetar bien y se soltaron de mi, así que se sujetaron de la punta de mi cola con punta de flecha: primero, estaba la gata Diana sujetándose de mi cola, luego estaba Guillermo sujetándose de la cola de Diana, y al final estaba Mireya sujetándose de la cola de Guillermo; ellos estaban gritando de terror mientras que yo gritaba de emoción(estoy acostumbrado a caer en picada sin control)

**-Guillermo:** MIREYA, ¿PORQUÉ LE ROMPISTE EL CUERNO?

**-Mireya:** PERDÓN...

**-Guillermo:** *Ash*, ALEX HAZ ALGO...

**-Alex:** Tranquilos, por suerte me queda algo de magia de reserva incluso después de perder el cuerno, pero esa magia la necesitamos para ir a la dimensión leyenda...

**-Diana:** SINO HACES ALGO LO ÚNICO QUE LLEVARAS SERÁN NUESTROS CUERPOS SIN VIDA

**-Alex:** OK OK... -comencé a concentrar la poca magia que me quedaba con el fragmento de cuerno que tenía, no se notaba mucho pero mi cuerno estaba brillando, y lo siguiente que se podía ver era que los tres amigos tenían burbujas de magia protegiendolos para el impacto

**-Mireya:** ¿ALEX QUE VA A PASAR CONTIGO?

**-Alex:** Tranquilos, sobreviviré a la caída... -finalmente pudimos avistar el suelo- PREPÁRENSE PARA EL IMPACTO *KABOOM*

La arena de toda la zona se alzó como si fuera una tormenta de arena, los bandidos que se estaban escondiendo sintieron esa gran onda expansiva, algunos incluso fueron arrastrados por la tormenta, después de que el polvo se disipara, el portal del que salimos se cerró...

**-Ladrón:** Jefe, ¿cree que esos alicornios hayan sobrevivido al impacto?

**-Jefe:** Pero claro incompetente, esos animales podrían sobrevivir una explosión atómica sin rasguños, porque tienen magia...

**EN EL CRATER...**

Los tres amigos se iban levantando de donde estaba un gran agujero causado por ese impacto, ya no tenían ese escudo burbuja encima por semejante choque... o tal ves porque algo me pasó

**-Mireya:** -se levanta algo mareada- ¿Sobrevivimos?...

**-Diana:** Eso parece, espera, ¿DONDE ESTAN ALEX Y GUILLERMO?

**-Guillermo:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

**-Diana:** GUILLERMO QUE TIENES...

**-Guillermo:** AAAAAAAAHHHH... es que cuando caímos aterricé sobre algo enterrado en la tierra... y pues... se me metió en el...

**-Alex:** Guillermo, por favor dime que no fue el fragmento de mi cuerno...

**-Diana y Mireya:** ALEX

**-Alex:** Si, estoy bien... -me levanto y me quito el polvo- les dije que sobreviviría aún sin magia

Las chicas llegaron corriendo hacia mi como si me extrañaran, claro que Guillermo no podía porque todavía intentaba expulsar aquel objeto, el cual no sabemos cual es... todavía

**-Alex:** Oye Guillermo, ¿estas bien?, ¿ya pudiste expulsar es cosa?

**-Guillermo:** *pugido* YA CASI... -se levanta la arena atrás de el(ya que estaba sentado) y algo salió disparado- *suspiro de alivio* me siento mejor ahora... -mira el objeto entre la tierra- me pregunto que será...

Al quitarle la tierra de encima se da cuenta de que es un collar, el cual llevaba colgando un símbolo bastante extraño, ni yo sabía lo que era cuando el me lo enseñó, era bastante extraño y antiguo, pero seguro lograríamos averiguar algo de eso en la dimensión leyenda, y para no perderlo Guillermo se lo colgó en el cuello, claro que no se notaba por todo su pelaje, pero luego un hogareño de ese lugar nos recibió... con un disparo que, por suerte, fue de advertencia

**-Jefe:** Alicornios~, salgan salgan donde quiera que estén~ -finalmente nos encuentra, principalmente, a mí- AJA, UN ALICORN... espera, yo te conozco...

**-Alex:** Hola Jefe bandido... -lo miro con el ceño fruncido-

**-Jefe:** ¡Alex Tools!... -dijo asombrado y feliz- finalmente vienes a visitarme...

**-Diana:** Miren, es amigable -camina un poco pero la detengo levantando mi pata y negando con la cabeza-

**-Alex:** El y yo no somos amigos, la ultima vez que vine el y yo tuvimos un gran conflicto, todos sus soldados contra mí... obvio los vencí

**-Diana:** ¿Pero porque están peleados?

**-Alex:** ...Porque yo lo desterré aquí... el había llegado a mi dimensión de origen y atacó a muchos ponis inocentes, ese día fue que los sabios de la dimensión leyenda me llamaron y me otorgaron el poder de abrir portales, dijeron que yo sabría que hacer con ese don, y cuando volví fue cuando lo desterré

**-Jefe:** Y la verdad te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, en esta dimensión puedo robar, violar, y hasta matar a quien quiera cuando quiera...

**-Alex:** Espera, ¿dijiste violar?

**-Jefe:** Así es, cuando me desterraste no me fui con las manos vacías, me conseguí a una nueva mascota... *silbido*

Cuando el silbó, sus bandidos trajeron a una unicornio de pelaje color verde agua, crin y cola de color gris metálico y blanco(su cuerpo tenía un aspecto de comer poco, haber sido golpeada constantemente y se veía que lloraba) la cual tenía una cuerda que estaba atada a su cuello y pasaba entre sus patas(en linea recta), ellos le dieron la punta de la cuerda a su jefe, el cual la golpeó, haciendo que cayera al piso como roca en el agua...

**-Alex:** LYRA, ¿QUE LE HAZ HECHO?... -grite sin moverme-

**-Jefe:** ¿Así que la conoces?, mucho mejor... sabía que sentirías compasión por ella pero ahora que se que la conoces podemos negociar...

**-Alex:** ESTE ES MI TRATO: LIBERALA Y PODRÁS CONSERVAR LAS PIERNAS...

**-Lyra:** Alex... -se levanta e intenta correr pero el jefe bandido jaló su cuerda, raspando su entrepierna a lo cual ella cayó del dolor, sin mencionar que también la estaba ahorcando-

**-Jefe:** ¿Me decías?... escucha Alex, soy bandido pero también soy razonable, dame lo que quiero y la dejaré bajo tu custodia

**-Alex:** Lyra... -pongo gesto de furia pero luego me calmo- ¿qué quieres a cambio de soltarla?

**-Jefe:** Quiero que abras un portal hacia la DIMENSIÓN LEYENDA

Todos nos asombramos al saber que quería ir a ese lugar, devastó mi pueblo el solo pero ahora que está armado, seguro podría matar a los sabios, ya que ellos no envejecen pero sí pueden morir por heridas... yo corrí hacia el pero entonces sacó una escopeta de su bolsa, primero me la apuntó a mí a lo cual me detuvé haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás para no tocar esa cosa

**-Jefe:** Ja, se que resistirás los disparos... -le apunta a Lyra- pero, ¿tu amiguita lo hará?

Yo me enojé mucho más ya que este sujeto estaba usando a mi propia especie en mi contra, si atacaba ella moría, y si hago lo que quiere matará a los sabios, si me hago el héroe alguien sufrirá...

**-Jefe:** Estoy perdiendo la paciencia... - la patea en el estomago, haciendo que escupa sangre por tremenda fuerza- sino cooperas, tendré que matarla...

Yo estaba muy dudoso, le prometí a los sabios no hacer mal uso de ese poder, pero me juré a mi mismo que no dejaría que nadie mas muriera por mi culpa

**-Alex:** LO HARÉ...

**-Guillermo:** Pero ni siquiera tienes magia...

**-Alex:** Aún me queda, las burbujas no me quitaron tanta como esperaba

**-Jefe:** Sí, abre el portal y ella será libre...

Comencé a concentrar mi última reserva de magia en lo que quedaba de mi cuerno, cuando estaba totalmente cargado, disparé esa energía hacia el frente del jefe ladrón, el comenzó a caminar hacia el pero yo lo detuve

**-Alex:** Primero quiero a Lyra de vuelta

**-Jefe:** Claro... -me empuja y corre- ...sigue soñando

**-Lyra:** ALEX... -atraviesa el portal-

**-Mireya:** Alex, ¿como pudiste ser tan BAKA?

**-Alex:** ¿Qué dijo?

**-Guillermo:** Te dijo idiota...

**-Alex:** Es comprensible...

**-Diana:** ¿En serio creíste que la liberaría?

**-Alex:** No... -un portal se abre en el cielo- por eso solo lo hice girar en círculos...

El jefe ladrón comenzó a caer mientras sujetaba la cuerda que sujetaba a Lyra, yo volé rápidamente hacia donde estaban, le dí un golpe en la cara haciendo que soltara la cuerda, subí a Lyra a mi espalda y comencé a aterrizar suavemente junto a los 3 amigos

**-Alex:** JA JA, para que vean que yo también puedo engañar... -el jefe ladrón cae de cara contra el piso- OOOOOOHHHH ESO DEBIÓ DOLER

**-Ladrón:** Jefe, ¿esta bien?

**-Jefe:** -se levanta- APUNTENLE A ESA COSA, ESTOY HARTO, LO MATAREMOS...

**-Alex:** Chicos escondanse entre esas cajas... -señalo unas cajas metálicas tras de mí-

**-Lyra:** ¿Pero y tu?

**-Alex:** Traquila... estaré bien...

Diana, Mireya, Guillermo y Lyra se lanzaron sobre esas cajas mientras que yo me puse en guardia parado sobre mis patas traseras... los bandidos me apuntaron con sus armas y la verdad, no se si podré sobrevivir si magia, solo el destino me sacará de esta...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hola amigos lectores, quisiera pedirle muchas disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic, no le eh puesto mucho interes pero espero que disfruten este capitulo, porque en el siguiente van a ver si Alex Tools sobrevivirá a eso**

**AL3000: Cambio y fuera**


	3. El verdadero poder de Guillermo

**ALEX TOOLS Y LOS ANIMALES LEGENDARIOS**

**-Digidragon21: Como están amigos lectores...y amigas lectoras también, bienvenidos a un capitulo mas de este fanfic, el día de hoy me toco escribir capitulo y siendo sincero tenia pensado ponerle como titulo ..."QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA"**

**-AL3000: Si... ya habíamos hablado de eso...**

**-Digi(para abreviar): Ok...ok... bueno este capitulo se llama...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: El verdadero poder de Guillermo<strong>

Me encontraba rodeado(o sea yo, Alex Tools) por muchos bandidos, todos estaban apuntándome con armas de fuego, no sabía si podría sobrevivir sin magia(ya que ALGUIEN me arrancó el cuerno), lo único que me reconfortaba es que Lyra y los demás estaban escondidos, fuera de esto...

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LYRA Y LOS DEMAS...**

Los cuatro amigos estaban con la espalda contra las cajas intentando calmarse, pero el que menos podía hacerlo era el lobo

**-Guillermo:** El no podrá contra todos ellos, tengo que ayudarlo... -se levanta-

**-Diana:** NO... -lo jala haciendo que se vuelva a sentar- tu tampoco podras, son demasiados y están armados, sería un suicidio...

**-Mireya:** Diana tiene razón, sera mejor que nos quedemos aqui como Alex nos dijo

**-Guillermo:** Pero no puedo dejarlo ahí... -golpea la arena con su garra enojado- el esta allá arriesgándose y yo aquí sin poder ayudarlo

**DE VUELTA CONMIGO...**

Aún me encontraba rodeado por todos esos bandidos, ninguno de ellos dejaba de apuntarme o siquiera retirar el ojo de la mira, hasta que su jefe le hizo una seña a un bandido, el cual dejó de apuntarme y se fue en busca de los 3 amigos y Lyra

**-Alex:** NO... -miro como corre el bandido- DEJALOS EN PAZ... -volteo hacia el jefe- ESTE NO ES PROBLEMA DE ELLOS...

**-Jefe:** Lo sé, pero no dejare ir la oportunidad de tener otras dos esclavas

**-Alex:** ¿Otras dos?

-**Guillermo:** ¿Otras dos?...acaso habla de...

**-Jefe:** Si, la gata y la ardilla serian muy buenas mascotas...aparte ya estaba un poco aburrido de esa unicornio...

**-Pensamiento de Guillermo:** "Que ni crea que dejare que las toque"

**-Bandido:** JEFE LAS ENCONTRÉ...

Cuando ese bandido gritó, levantó a Diana tomándola por el cuello, yo me puse furioso al ver que estaba sufriendo mucho, ella intentaba zafarse pero le fue inútil

**-Guillermo:** Tch... ¡No la toques!

**-Bandido:** ¿O que?, no puedes hacer nada perrito...

**-Guillermo:** -su expresión cambia- Te perdono que me golpees... incluso que me hieras... pero que trates de secuestrar a Diana... y llamarme perrito JAMAS...

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo voltee hacia donde estaba el jefe y su esbirro, el esbirro me estaba apuntando con un tipo de rifle, al parecer tenía pensado darme en la cabeza, pero seguí sin moverme

**-Jefe:** Los planes cambiaron esbirro... con esas dos toleraré estar aquí, así que quiero a ese alicornio como parte de mis trofeos...

Yo me sorprendí al escuchar que me quería colgando de su pared, o tal ves disecarme, pero no lo permitiré...

**-Jefe:** ¿Que esperas inepto?, DISPARA AHORA

**-Bandido:** A la orden... -pone su ojo en la mira y jala el gatillo-

*Cámara lenta* La bala iba directo a mi frente, un poco abajo de donde tenía mi cuerno fracturado, pero antes de que la bala me diera la desvié con mi casco hacia el cielo, pero al hacer eso la bala me cortó un mechón de pelo... los dos bandidos se sorprendieron al ver que la desvié como si nada

**-Alex:** Vaya, creo que fallaste... pero solo es una suposición -en tono sarcástico y de burla-

**-Jefe:** ¡Empiecen a disparar imbéciles!... ACABEN CON ESE ALICORNIO

Todos sus soldados empezaron a dispararme sin parar, yo esquivaba sus balas con movimientos acrobáticos, casi parecía que estaba bailando por mi vida...

**-Jefe:** *gruñido* -saca una uzi 9mm- TOMA ESTO ALEX TOOLS... -comienza a disparar-

Algunas de sus balas lograron darme, una de ellas me rozó la cara, muy cerca del ojo izquierdo, y otra en mi cutie mark(el símbolo en mi costado derecho)... yo hice un sonido de agonía, pero aún así seguí esquivando hasta que a sus soldados se les acabaron las balas

**-Alex:** ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?...

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

**-Bandido:** Uy que miedo un perro me amenaza, ¿que tal si hago esto?... -empieza a apretar el cuello de Diana- ¿qué harás entonces?

**-Guillermo:** ¡Te dije que la dejaras! -se lanza contra el y comienza a golpearlo-

Cuando voltee hacia las cajas detrás de mí pude ver que Guillermo se había abalanzado contra uno de los bandidos mientras que este soltaba a Diana para responder a tal muestra de fuerza de parte de Guillermo, cuando menos lo note unas cuantas balas fueron disparadas por el jefe pero esta vez no me había apuntado a mi, si no a mis amigos, todos ellos sufrieron a lo mucho una herida, Lyra en el casco delantero izquierdo, Mireya en su cola, Diana en el brazo derecho y Guillermo en la pata derecha... después de ver eso, escuché muchos sonidos de carga y cuando voltee estaba totalmente rodeado por balas, yo podía observar todo en cámara lenta, estaba totalmente rodeado por esas cosas, incluso con magia era imposible esquivar todo eso ileso... fue entonces cuando recordé algo... era mi esposa hablándome antes de partir a la dimensión leyenda, esa era Twilight Sparkle

_***Flashback***_

_**-Alex:** No quiero dejarte, pero tengo que hacerlo, los sabios de la Dimensión Leyenda dicen que tengo que cumplir mi destino..._

_**-Twilight:** Tranquilo, entiendo que es algo que tienes que hacer... te estaré esperando hasta que regreses_

_**-Alex:** Te amo Twilight..._

_**-Twilight:** Yo también Alex Tools... -me besa- nunca olvides eso por más tiempo que pase_

_**-Alex:** Te prometo regresar con bien..._

_***Fin del flashback***_

Esa última frase resonaba en mi cabeza, "Te prometo regresar con bien"... entonces mi expresión cambió y comencé a transformarme(al estilo Dragon Ball Z) en Ultra Tools**(pueden verlo en La Galería),** la onda expansiva de mi transformación devolvió las balas directo a sus armas, haciendo que explotaran, entonces comencé a golpear con mis cascos a cualquier soldado que estuviera cerca de mi, claro mientras lo hacia mire como el jefe salia corriendo y desapareciendo a lo lejos, seguí golpeando a los bandidos que se quedaron, dejándolos inconscientes uno por uno, cuando terminé con ellos fuí a ver a los demás

**-Alex:** ¿Están bien?... -vuelvo a mi forma normal acercándome a los demás-

**-Diana:** Mas o menos...

**-Mireya:** Me duele un poco...

**-Lyra:** Me han pasado cosas peores...

**-Alex:** Me imagino, oigan esperen... ¿donde está Guillermo?

**-Guillermo:** A...aquí...e...estoy bien... -trata de levantarse-

**-Alex:** ¿Seguro que estarás bien?, te ves exhausto

**-Guillermo:** No ocupo ayuda... -se levanta- ahora vamonos

**-Alex:** Bien pero deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso, la verdadera fuerza no es despreciar la ayuda de otros...

**-Guillermo:** ¡Estoy... bien!

Empezamos a caminar para buscar algún refugio temporal, en lo que mi cuerno volvía a crecer, solo que no nos percatamos de un detalle, un detalle que se llamaba "Jefe bandido", nos venía siguiendo sin que nos diéramos cuenta hasta que decidimos parar cerca de un árbol con unos arbustos

**-Alex:** Bien descansemos aquí

**-Diana:** Bueno, Mireya y yo iremos a curarnos las heridas...

**-Mireya:** Si, no tardaremos

**-Guillermo:** De acuerdo -se sienta-

Ellas no se alejaron mucho de nosotros pero fue lo suficiente para que el jefe llegara por detrás y les tapara la boca para evitar que las hayamos escuchado, y entonces se las llevó a su guarida

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

**-Guillermo:** Diana...Mireya... es hora de irnos

**-Alex:** Que raro... sera mejor que vayas a buscarlas

**-Guillermo:** De acuerdo... -se levanta y va a donde se supone que están- ALEX

**-Alex:** ¡¿Que pasa?!

**-Guillermo:** Hay marcas en el árbol de rasguños -corriendo hacia Alex- ¡Algo se llevo a Diana y a Mireya!

**-Lyra:** De seguro fue ese bandido...

**-Guillermo:** Debo de ir por ellas, no voy a dejarlas con ese sujeto...

**-Alex:** Pero primero debes saber a donde las llevó...

**-Guillermo:** De algo debe servir ser un lobo, rastreare a Diana, eso debe funcionar...

**-Lyra:** Sera mejor darnos prisa entonces

**-Alex:** Bien vayamos...

Guillermo comenzo a seguir el olor de Diana, aunque no entendía bien como el podía rastrearla siendo que no teníamos nada con su olor impregnado, estuvimos caminando por mucho tiempo y por varias partes hasta que llegamos al frente de un tipo de cueva

**-Guillermo:** El olor viene de ahí adentro

**-Alex:** Lyra quedate aquí afuera, no pienso arriesgarte de nuevo

**-Lyra:** Pero Alex...

**-Alex:** No Lyra... no puedes ir es demasiado arriesgado

**-Guillermo:** Alex tiene razon, no te preocupes regresaremos y traeremos a Diana... y a Mireya de paso

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Que mendigo es... se parece a las galletas de Pinkie, crujiente por fuera pero suave por dentro"

**-Alex:** Muy bien vamos

Y asi fue como entramos a aquella cueva tan oscura, solo que al estar unos cuantos metros dentro atras de nosotros se cerro la entrada haciendo que quedaramos en completa oscuridad, hasta que las luces se encendieron y nos encontrabamos rodeados mientras el jefe nos veia con una sonrisa amplia(o sea que no traía su máscara)

**-Jefe:** Jajaja, cayeron en mi trampa y esta vez no habra forma de escapar

**-Alex:** ¿Y quien dijo que escaparíamos?

**-Guillermo:** ¡¿Donde las tienes?!

**-Jefe:** ¿Te refieres a las chicas?, pues algo es seguro no se la estan pasando bien... o al menos eso creo, considerando sus gritos de auxilio

**-Guillermo:** Tch... ¡Dejalas ir! -enfuireciendose- ¡Ahora... y te juro que no te hare sufrir demasiado!

**-Jefe:** Intentalo saco de pulgas... -mueve su mano en señal de "acercate si te atreves"-

**-Alex:** Guillermo dejamelo a mi...

**-Guillermo:** No, el se metio con mis amigas y ahora las pagara, asi que el me toca a mi esta vez

**-Jefe:** Tienes espiritu gerrero, serias buen bandido... lastima que no contrato personas muertas

**-Guillermo:** Hare que te tragues tus palabras! -corre hacia el jefe-

Mientras Guillermo estaba a punto de enfrentar al jefe de los bandidos yo me iba a encargar de los bandidos sobrevivientes de la batalla anterior, hasta que me tomaron de sorpresa y lograron atraparme con una red para que no pudiera escapar, quede de frente mirando la batalla de Guillermo, observando como apenas lograba acercarse al jefe mientras este lo golpeaba sin compasion y le pateaba el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre, no sabia si Guillermo lo lograria, el jefe lo golpeaba una y otra vez repetidas veces pero el siempre se levantaba sin importar cuanto daño le habian hecho, de verdad estaba decidido a matar a ese sujeto

**-Guillermo:** ¿E...es todo lo que tienes?...-levantandose con esfuerzos- por que si es todo, entonces pegas como una niñita

**-Jefe:** Pues entonces esta "niñita" te hara sufrir un incensante dolor

Vi como tomo a Guillermo de las patas y lo empezo a estrellar contra los muebles y muros que encontraba haciendo que quedara mas lastimado que antes, termino por lanzarlo contra un estante el cual se destrozo mientras Guillermo caia sin energia contra el muro agrietado, en ese momento una espada que se encontraba en el estante cayo clavandose en una parte del piso que se encontraba enfrente de Guillermo, este con grandes esfuerzos la tomo mientras se levantaba y sacaba la espada del piso

**-Jefe:** ¿Encerio tomaras esa baratija? jajaja...

**-Guillermo:** De algo me servira...-la espada se empieza a cubrir de un fuego oscuro- ¿WTF? -la lanza al aire y se apaga- ¿uh?... -la vuelve a tomar y se prende- QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA -la suelta de nuevo y se apaga el fuego- ¿pero que?...que raro

**-Jefe:** ¡¿Pero que mier?!, ¡¿como hiciste eso?!

**-Guillermo:** Yo que se pero... -la vuelve a tomar mientras esta se prende de nuevo el fuego- acabare contigo junto con esta espada que creias una baratija**(pueden ver la espada en La Galería)**

**-Jefe:** Adelante bola de pelos -sacando su espada arabe mientras sonreia-veamos tu habilidad

**-Guillermo:** Ahhhh! -dirigiendose al jefe bandido-

* * *

><p><strong>CANCION DE AMBIENTE: HERO -FLOW ~Kibou no uta~<strong>

**Si lo necesitan, pueden repetir la canción**

* * *

><p>Guillermo estaba en carrera para poder cortar al jefe en pedasitos, pero antes de atravesarlo, el jefe uso su espada para desviar la de Guillermo, entonces Guillermo reaccionó y volvió a atacar pero el jefe lo bloqueo, y siguieron chocando sus espadas por un buen rato, se podía apreciar como las chispas volaban de cada impacto, ninguno era mejor que el otro...<p>

**-Guillermo:** Devuelveme... -ataca- a... -bloquea- DIANA

Guillermo volvió a atacar pero el jefe lo esquivo y fue a una puerta cercana, y cuando la abrió vio a Diana atada de sus cuatro patas, el jefe la tomo y puso su espada sobre su cuello

**-Jefe:** ¿La quieres?... pues aquí esta... muevete y la decapito

Guillermo se paralizo al escuchar eso, yo no sabia que hacer en ese momento ya que me tenían contra el suelo, no sabiamos donde estaba mireya... y Guillermo... ¿desapareció?, cuando menos lo espere el jefe estaba solo no me podia explicar lo que pasaba

**-Guillermo:** Alex...-con Diana en sus brazos- cuidala...

**-Alex:** ¿Como quieres que la cuide si estoy atrapado?

Guillermo cortó la red con aquella espada que habia tomado, logre librarme de eso y Guillermo acosto a Diana la cual estaba asustada, voltee a ver al joven lobo y vi como sus ojos habian cambiado, ya no eran los de antes ahora eran color amarillo, un amarillo semi intenso, que es lo que pasaba, no lo podia comprender, acaso el...

**-Alex:** Guillermo... acaba con ese sujeto

**-Guillermo:** Lo haré... -dirigiendose a diana- ¿estas bien?

**-Diana:** S..si

Guillermo se levanto y puso su mirada sobre el jefe bandido mientras empuñaba su espada, mientras se quedaba quieto

_***Recuerdo de Guillermo***_

_Desde que recuerdo, eh estado con Diana y Mireya, ellas han sido mi unica familia, siempre eh querido conocer a mi manada sin embargo habia vivido solo desde cachorro hasta que las conoci, ellas cuidaban de mi y yo de ellas, recuerdo cuando un leon intento atacarlas y acorralo a Diana, en ese entonces me senti tan furioso que empeze a atacarlo a pesar de salir lastimado de esa pelea, ese dia le prometi a Diana que siempre la protegeria, sinceramente no se desde cuando me enamore de ella pero ahora mas que nunca debo salvarla no importa que tenga que dar mi vida por ello_

**_*Fin del recuerdo*_**

**-Guillermo:** No te perdonare lo que le hiciste... -volteando a ver a diana la cual estaba ligeramente golpeada- ¡no te lo perdonaré!

Guillermo empezo a tener un brillo intenso alrededor de el, sobre todo en la parte del pecho, mis sospechas eran ciertas el se estaba transformando... a pesar de que no sabia como lo logro o por que lo hacia, a pesar de tal brillo logre notar una silueta distinta a la que el tenia, su pelo habia cambiado, ahora era blanco y amarillo mientras sus orejas eran como unas pequeñas alas identicas a las alas mas grandes que le habian salido, su cola era alargada y tenia una ala lateral en ella, además de que ya no tenia pelaje sino escamas... era... un dragon, pero no cualquier dragon si no un dragon jet**(pueden verlo en La Galería),** se supone que solo hay uno de esos en todo el multiverso... ¿acaso es el?

**-Guillermo:** Ahora veras... -dijo parado sobre su patas traseras sujetando su espada con una mano-

**-Jefe:** Es hora de que pelee encerio...

Guillermo volo a gran velocidad contra el jefe mientras trato de golpearlo con su espada, el jefe repondio bloqueandolo con la suya, se podia ver las chispas cada que las espadas chocaban entre si solo que esta vez Guillermo movía su espada mucho más rapido, nunca imagine que el tendria ese poder

**-Guillermo:** Te mataré... por todo lo que le hiciste a Diana

**-Jefe:** Cuando te mate me divertire mucho "jugando" con esa gatita...

**-Guillermo:** ¡No lo permitire nunca!, ¡nadie le hara daño!... y mucho menos... TUUUUUU

Con un movimiento de su espada, Guillermo lanzo el arma del jefe hacia el techo haciendo que se clavara y luego le enterró la espada en el pecho

**-Guillermo:** Nadie la dañara...

Volvio a sacar su espada y dando un giro partio al jefe bandido a la mitad en forma diagonal, al ver lo que paso el resto de los bandidos salieron corriendo despues de prescenciar la muerte de su jefe mientras dejeban una puerta abierta donde se encontraba Mireya amordazada, fui a liberarla mientras Diana se acercaba lentamente a Guillermo

**-Diana:** ¿G...Guillermo?, -un poco asustada- ¿eres tu?

**-Guillermo:** Si Diana, lo soy...-arrodillandose-

Yo ya habia terminado de liberar a Mireya mientras volteaba a ver a esos dos y vi desmayarse a Guillermo frente a Diana, ella reacciono asustada mientras tomaba a Guillermo en sus brazos mientras este volvia a su forma normal, Mireya al verlo tambien corrio hacia el asustada, ambas empezaron a llorar preocupadas por el, yo estaba seguro de que no estaba muerto, tal vez solo inconciente por tanta energia que pudo ocupar para transformarse

**-Diana:** Guillermo por favor despierta...-llorando sobre el pecho del lobo-

**-Mireya:** ¡Hazlo!.. no nos puedes dejar... Guillermo...-tambien llorando- ¡no puedes morir!

**-Alex:** El no ah muerto tranquilas, el estara bien, ahora debemos dejarlo descansar, Diana ve por Lyra, esta haya afuera

**-Diana:** D...de acuerdo -limpiando sus lagrimas-

**-Mireya:** Yo también voy... -sigue a Diana-

Yo mire a Guillermo, quien se veía muy lastimado

**-Alex:** Lo hiciste bien Guillermo... ese control y velocidad con la espada solo yo eh sido capaz de alcanzarlo, sin duda estas hecho para esto... sera un honor entrenarte y pelear a tu lado... compañero...

**CONTINUARA...**

**-Digi: Bueno lectores aqui queda este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es asi haganlo saber para ver si continuo ayudando a escribir los capitulos en vez de dar solo ideas...**

**-AL3000: Si bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, cabe mencionar que le tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones...**

**-Digi: No lo tenias que decir... bueno ya que, hasta luego lectores**

**-AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	4. Formando nuevos lazos

**ALEX TOOLS Y LOS ANIMALES LEGENDARIOS**

**-ALTRESMIL: Hola amigos de fanfiction, bienvenidos otra ves a este fanfic, como ya sabrán, me tardo mucho en actualizar los fanfics...**

**-Digi: No, ¿en serio?, no me digas, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**-ALTRESMIL: Bueno ya, entiendo, quería decirles que eso es a causa de los reviews, no he recibido muchos últimamente y sin eso, es como si perdiera mi inspiración, pero hablando de otra cosa...**

**-Digi: Finalmente esta terminado el episodio 4, el episodio en donde los tres amigos finalmente.. **

**-ALTRESMIL: Oye tranquilo, sin spoiler, mejor los dejamos con el capitulo y, descubranlo ustedes mismos**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Narrador:<strong> En el episodio anterior... vimos como nuestros heroes estuvieron con la espalda contra la pared, con la soga en el cuello, y estuvieron entre el fuego y el abismo todo el mismo día, sin embargo, Alex Tools hizo muestra de su verdadera fuerza para salvar a sus nuevos amigos, pero no fue el único, ya que Guillermo libero su nuevo poder para defender a sus dos amigas y a su nuevo compañero, pero fue demasiado para el, ¿que fue de el y de los demás?, averigüenlo ahora_

**Capitulo 4: Formando nuevos lazos**

**EN LA MENTE DE GUILLERMO**

Todo estaba en blanco, y lo único que había en ese espacio era Guillermo, deambulando en busca de una salida

**-Guillermo:** ¿Hola?, ¿hola?... ¿hay alguien ahí?, ¿donde estoy?

**-¿?:** Estas en tu consciencia -dijo una voz detrás de el-

Guillermo se volteo rápidamente para ver quien era, pero no vio a nadie, entonces, se voltio de nuevo y entonces, se vio así mismo, pero en su forma de dragón que se encontraba parado en dos patas

**-Guillermo lobo(GL):** ¿Quien eres tu?

**-Guillermo dragon(GD):** Soy Guillermo

**-GL:** Pero eso es imposible, yo soy Guillermo

**-GD:** Exacto, yo soy tu

**-GL:** ¿Eh?

**-GD:** Dime, ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

**-GL:** Recuerdo... a mis amigos en problemas, luego recuerdo haberme enfurecido bastante, y eso es todo

**-GD:** No me extraña que no lo recuerdes, dejame iluminarte un poco

El Guillermo dragón movió su mano hacia un lado, y una pantalla apareció frente a los Guillermos, lo que se veía en esa pantalla era lo que paso en la dimensión chatarra, desde el momento en que su colgante comenzó a brillar, hasta el momento en que le dije que seriamos compañeros

**-GL:** *snif* *snif*

**-GD:** Estoy... ¿estas llorando?

**-GL:** Ese Alex es un puto

**-GD:** Tranquilo, yo también llore con la parte del compañero

**-GL:** Pero, ¿en serio hice todo eso?

**-GD:** No tu, yo... mi nombre es Speed, Sonic Speed, el Dragón Jet

**-GL:** ¿"Dragon Jet"?

**-GD:** Así es, mas tarde te hablare de mi raza pero ahora, te explicaré lo fundamental: Aquella transformación tuya en realidad fui yo, mi alma y mi cuerpo estaban sellados en el colgante que llevas en el cuello, pero cuando me liberaste, mi cuerpo te tomo

**-GL:** ¿Entonces ya no podre hacer eso?

**-GD:** Claro que podrás, mi poder ahora es tuyo, cada vez que te transformes, o que tu mente se apague, mi consciencia te guiara cuando quieras, llego la hora de que despiertes, seguro te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando despiertes

El dragón jet comenzó a hacerse borroso, hasta que llego al punto de desaparecer, entonces aquel vacío blanco comenzó a destruirse y Guillermo comenzaba a volver a la realidad

**EN LA REALIDAD**

Guillermo se encontraba recostado en una cama con varias vendas, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, cuando finalmente los abrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un tipo de habitación, muy diferente a la cueva de los bandidos, entonces alguien abrió la puerta y entro, esa alguien era yo

**-Alex:** Ah Guillermo, veo que ya te recuperaste mentalmente

**-Guillermo:** Que, ¿Alex?... ¿donde estamos, y donde están las chicas?

**-Alex:** Están afuera entrenando, estuviste inconsciente por cuatro días

**-Guillermo:** ¡¿Cuatro días?!

**-Alex:** Sip, y quiero mostrarte algo, ven dejame ayudarte

Entre a la habitación y camine hasta la cama donde esta Guillermo, lo ayude a levantarse, y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, cuando finalmente salimos, se vio un cielo despejado, varios edificios muy bien construidos, y una especie de templo algo alejado de todo eso

**-Alex:** Bienvenido amigo, a la Dimensión Leyenda

Y efectivamente, estábamos en la maravillosa dimensión leyenda, nuestro objetivo final, y ya se preguntaran como es todo, la ciudad es muy hermosa, había una gran ciudad a nuestra derecha, justo detrás de nosotros, se encuentra una gran pista, con obstáculos, artículos de ejercicio y a dos pequeñas de la dimensión furry practicando algo que parecía ser karate, a nuestra izquierda había un gran pastizal con muchos cultivos, aves y varios espantapájaros, y frente a nosotros estaba el gran templo, y todos y cada uno de esos terrenos estaba sobre islas flotantes separadas una de otra por puentes, incluso nosotros estábamos en una isla

**-Alex:** Y... ¿que opinas?

**-Guillermo:** ¿En serio estamos en islas flotantes justo ahora?

**-Alex:** Sip, miles de millones de kilómetros sobre el suelo, si alguien se cae, moriría de viejo antes de tocar el suelo, eso si es que hay suelo; pero hablando de las islas, esta dimensión se divide en islas diferentes: al norte, tenemos el santuario en el que habitan los sabios protectores del multiverso; al sur, tenemos la isla de entrenamiento, donde los habitantes de este lugar se entrenan para pasar el rato; al este, tenemos la gran ciudad legendaria, ahí puedes encontrar armas, comida, ropa, de lo que sea; al oeste tenemos la isla ganadera, en ese lugar se siembran y se cosechan los alimentos de este lugar; y en la isla central, esta el edificio de reposo, en donde todos los habitantes de la dimensión pasan la noche, con habitaciones aprueba de ruidos y cómodas camas hechas a casco por mua, para garantizar noches de sueño relajantes

**-Guillermo:** Wow, ¿y cuantos se quedan en esta dimensión?

**-Alex:** Solo mira cuantos pisos y trata de adivinar cuantas habitaciones hay

Guillermo miro hacia arriba y observo que el edificio no tenia fin, se le acabaría los números antes de poder contar los pisos

**-Guillermo:** ¿En serio todos esos viven aquí?

**-Alex:** Si, todos aquellos que he logrado rescatar de las dimensiones devoradas por la gran nube... lastima que solo puedo salvar a unos pocos de cada dimensión; pero cambiando de tema, ¿que te parece si vamos con Diana y Mireya?

**-Guillermo:** Si, quiero verlas después de estar ausente tanto tiempo

**-Alex:** Muy bien, sigues lastimado así que mejor subete a mi espalda y yo te llevo

**-Guillermo:** No, yo puedo solo...

Pero cuando Guillermo dio dos pasos cayo al suelo por falta de fuerzas

**-Alex:** Amigo entiende, tu cuerpo esta muy débil, para que crees que te pusimos vendas restauradoras

**-Guillermo:** ¿"Vendas restauradoras"?

**-Alex:** Esas cosas te ayudan a recuperar tus fuerzas, pero toman mucho tiempo para terminar el trabajo al cien, y si te esfuerzas harás mucho mas difícil el trabajo de las vendas, ahora subete

**-Guillermo:** Ya te dije que yo puedo solo...

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer al piso, para evitar que siguiera con eso lo levante con mi magia y me lo lleve a la isla de entrenamiento, donde estaban sus amigas

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ISLA ENTRENAMIENTO**

Las dos amigas estaban practicando golpes de karate, como puñetazos, patadas, y giros junto con otro habitante de la dimensión leyenda, al parecer este era un pokémon, un hitmonlee siendo mas preciso, ellas imitaban todo lo que el hacia

**-Maestro Hitmonlee:** Muy bien alumnas, están mejorando mucho para haber empezado hace tan poco

**-Diana y Mireya:** Gracias sensei

**-Maestro Hitmonlee:** Pueden retirarse

Hitmonlee comenzó a alejarse, mientras que ellas cayeron rendidas por el entrenamiento

**-Diana:** Uf, que pesado... es esto de entrenar

**-Mireya:** Si... pero debemos hacerlo... asi Guillermo no tendrá que volver... a pasar por lo mismo

**-¿?:** Diana... Mireya... -se escucho a lo lejos- ya se recupero...

**-Diana:** Ya se... ¿en serio?

**-Mireya:** Mira... -señaló- aquí vienen los dos

Y asi era, era yo quien les estaba gritando, pero lo que mas les sorprendió, fue ver a Guillermo despierto, después de cuatro días de larga espera, su amigo había despertado, cuando finalmente aterrizamos, lo primero que hicieron fue lanzarse sobre su amigo, pero no les duro mucho, porque las levante con mi magia para evitar que lo lastimaran mas

**-Alex:** Tranquilas chicas, si lo maltratan mucho volverá a dejarnos

**-Diana:** ¿Hace cuanto se despertó?

**-Alex:** Hace un rato, cuando fui a revisarlo

**-Diana:** ¿Nos podrías dejar hablar con el?, no hemos conversado con el desde aquel incidente

**-Alex:** Claro, solo no lo hagan esforzarse mas de lo debido

Las solté y deje que se acercaran a su amigo herido, yo me fui volando a dar una vuelta en lo que charlan

**-Guillermo:** Auch...

**-Diana:** Hola Guille, perdón si te lastimamos

**-Guillermo:** Hola Jenny, tranquila no me paso nada

**-Mireya:** Guillermo

**-Guillermo:** Mireya, ¿como han estado?

**-Mireya:** Nosotras hemos estado bien, aunque aún no nos acostumbramos a... todos estos cambios, vivir el islas flotantes, y todo eso de que somos héroes legendarios

**-Guillermo:** Si lo se, lamento haberlas preocupado todo este tiempo, se que no fue mucho pero, aun así

**-Diana:** Tranquilo, nos alegra que estés de vuelta, aunque a quien deberías pedirle disculpas debería ser a Alex Tools

**-Guillermo:** ¿Y a el porque?

**-Diana:** El era el que mas se preocupo por ti; en la dimensión chatarra, el se encargaba de cuidarnos, día y noche, y ya que no tenia magia no le era nada fácil, sin mencionar que no durmió esas tres lunas, con tal de mantenernos a salvo

**-Guillermo:** Wow, entonces por mi culpa Alex se la paso preocupado y sin dormir

**-Mireya:** Aunque no pareció gran cosa protegernos de los bandidos, una noche que no podía dormir, lo vi pelear como Ultra Tools con una espada entre sus patas

**-Guillermo:** ¿Entonces el también sabe usar una espada?, cuando lo vea le pediré que me enseñe, oigan, ¿y la espada de fuego oscuro?

**-Diana:** ¿Hablas de la que usaste en esa dimensión?, Alex la trajo con nosotros cuando su cuerno volvió a crecer, dijo que te seria de utilidad

**-Guillermo:** ¿Y donde esta?

**-Diana:** No lo se, el la guardo en algún lugar, deberías pedírsela cuando vvuelva...

**-Alex:** ...Y hablando de volver... -baje del cielo y aterrice cerca de ellos- ¿ya terminaron de charlar?

**-Guillermo:** Oye, ¿donde dejaste mi espada?

**-Alex:** Tranquilo, la tengo en mi almacén mágico, el lugar donde guardo todas mis armas... -lo cuerno empezó a rodearse de un brillo blanco y la espada de Guillermo apareció de un puf- aquí la tienes Guillermo

**-Guillermo:** Gracias, por cierto, quería pedirte un favor...

**-Alex:** Tu tranquilo, no cobro clases de esgrima privadas

**-Guillermo:** ¿Eh, como supiste lo que-

**-Alex:** ibas a pedirme? Puedo leer la mente, pero tranquilos, no lo uso para espiar, solo para comunicarme, si necesitan algo solo piensenlo

**-Guillermo:** ¿Entonces lo harás?

**-Alex:** Solo si suplicas

**-Guillermo:** No, yo no le suplico a nadie, mejor olvida lo de las clases

**-Alex:** No es cierto, claro que te enseñare, pero primero, Diana y Mireya necesitan encontrar a los otros animales legendarios encerrados

**-Diana y Mireya:** ¿"Animales legendarios encerrados"?

**-Alex:** Sip, animales con poderes ancestrales, así como los de Speed

**-Guillermo:** ¿Como es que sabes de el?

**-Alex:** Puedo leer las mentes, y por lo que vi en la dimensión chatarra, aun te falta mucho entrenamiento para poder mantener la transformación

**-Guillermo:** ¿Y cuando comenzamos?

**-Alex:** Ah no, tu sigues herido, hasta que te recuperes no puedo entrenarte

**-Guillermo:** Entonces curame, tienes magia ¿no?

**-Alex:** Si, pero no estoy seguro de si pueda usarla para sanarte, tendría que investigar en la biblioteca del templo

**-Guillermo:** Pues ve

**-Alex:** ¿Solo?, ese lugar tiene mas libros que estrellas en el multiverso, si quieres curarte tendrán que ayudarme a buscar

**-Diana:** Yo te ayudo

**-Mireya:** Yo también, todo sea por nuestro amigo

**-Guillermo:** De acuerdo, vamos por ese hechizo

Y ya estando todos de acuerdo, fuimos corriendo hacia el templo de los sabios, donde comenzaríamos a buscar ese hechizo de sanación

**DESPUÉS**

Ya estabamos frente a la gran e imponente puerta del templo, la cual estaba sellada por un hechizo para evitar cualquier visita no deseada, así que me eleve hasta quedar frente a ese gran símbolo de sello, mi cuerno comenzó a brillar de nuevo, y dispare un gran rayo de magia color blanca hacia el sello, cuando deje de lanzar aquel rayo, la puerta comenzó a brillar, comencé a descender y empuje la puerta, la cual se abrió sola con ese pequeño golpe

**-Alex:** Oigan, antes de entrar solo dejenme decirles, que este lugar no es igual por dentro que por fuera, así que no se separen

Los tres amigos no estaban muy seguros de lo que trate de decirles, y yo me di cuenta de eso, pero aun así entramos a la biblioteca del templo

_***ESCENARIO: Una biblioteca con libros de varios colores, en varios libreros que median incluso mas que el edificio donde los habitantes legendarios duermen, y había muchos libreros acomodados en modo de domino, era literalmente, un laberinto sin final, toda la información del multiverso en un lugar***_

**-Alex:** Bueno chicos, les repetiré lo de antes pero mas simple, no se separen o podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas entre libros, este lugar tiene todo menos un mapa

Las chicas se nos acercaron mas para evitar perderse, Diana se fue con Guillermo y Mireya conmigo, comenzamos a avanzar todos juntos en linea recta. Luego de algunos minutos, llegamos a un área circundante dedicada a los hechizos mágicos, ya que todo estaba escrito en pergaminos, iguales a los de Equestria

**-Alex:** Si existe un hechizo de curación como el que necesitamos, solo puede estar aquí, comiencen a buscar, y por cierto, los pergaminos se dividen por tipos, los de listón color rosa son los relacionados con medicina

**-Guille, Diana y Mireya:** Muy bien

Entonces nos dividimos y comenzamos a buscar entre esos estantes de diseño cuerveado, Diana y Guillermo se pusieron a buscar entre las repizas bajas, mientras que Mireya se trepaba al librero y buscaba en las zonas medias, y yo volé a lo alto para buscar en las zonas elevadas, y gracias a mi telequinesis, podía revisar los hechizos rápidamente

**-Mireya:** ¡Lo encontré!

Mireya se trepo un poco mas alto y me entregó el pergamino, yo lo tome con mi magia y lo revise mas a fondo, y realmente era el hechizo que necesitábamos para restaurar a Guillermo por completo

**-Alex:** Si, es este, buen trabajo Mireyita... -baje un poco hasta estar junto a ella- ahora subete que yo te llevo hasta abajo

Ella obedeció y se monto en mi espalda, comenzamos a descender hasta llegar al suelo donde ella se bajo y Guillermo vino a toda prisa para que lo curara

**-Guillermo:** Finalmente, leelo y haz que me cure, que ya quiero poder ser dragón jet por mas tiempo

**-Alex:** Oye tranquilo, los hechizos no son solo para leerse, este es diferente, se necesita de jn símbolo mágico para regenerar tu energía mediante energía mágica

**-Guillermo:** ¿Y cuanto tarda todo eso?

**-Alex:** Pues si empezamos hoy, yo diría que para la hora de dormir

**-Guillermo:** Pero yo quiero aprender ahora

**-Alex:** Oye, ¿quieres estar mejor o no?

**-Guillermo:** *suspiro* Si

**-Alex:** Entonces mejor comienzo, el hechizo necesita de mucha magia, tiempo, y sobre todo, espacio, así que chicas... -voltee a verlas- sino les importa me gustaría que esperaran afuera

Ellas, sin decir nada, salieron por el mismo camino que seguimos para entrar, y cuando finalmente se fueron decidí comenzar. Primero, levante a Guillermo en el aire con mi magia e hice desaparecer la silla de ruedas en que estaba, después mordi mi pezuña tan fuerte, que comenzó a salir un poco de sangre de ella, y con esa misma sangre me puse a hacer varios símbolos extraños en el suelo(algo así al estilo de naruto), y cuando acabe, recoste a Guillermo justo en el centro de todo ese garabateo, me acerque a el y me sente a un lado suyo, junte mis patas delanteras, cerré mis ojos y estire mis alas de modo que quedaran tocando su pecho

**-Alex:** Oye Guille, hazme un favor, no le digas a nadie que mis alas estuvieron en tu pecho

**-Guillermo:** Solo haz el hechizo rápido

Mi cuerno comenzó a envolverse de un brillo de color verde claro, el cual comenzó a bajar mi cuello y comenzó a recorrer mis alas hasta llegar a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Guillermo

**-Alex:** Muy bien, el hechizo esta en marcha, ahora solo tenemos que esperar, ¿que tal si aprovechamos el tiempo para conocernos mejor?

**-Guillermo:** ¿Y que es lo que quieres saber de mi?, me llamo Guillermo the Wolf, y no hay mucho de mi vida que contar

**-Alex:** Oh vamos, no me vengas con eso de que tu vida no tuvo ninguna emoción, bueno volviendo a la presentación, mi nombre es Alex Tools y soy el Humano Legendario, heredero de los poderes de Rodwin Tools, el fundador de mi clan

**-Guillermo:** ¿"Humano Legendario"?, pues no tienes mucha apariencia de ser humano

**-Alex:** Si, igual que Rodwin, poseo ahora la habilidad de cambiar mi forma de alicornio a humano, y viceversa, aunque prefiero ser un alicornio la mayoría del tiempo

**-Guillermo:** Ya veo, espero que me presentes tu forma humana un día de estos

**-Alex:** Tal ves cuando comenzemos tu entrenamiento, y hablando de otra cosa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**-Guillermo:** ¿Que?

**-Alex:** Respóndeme honestamente, ¿que tanto amas a Diana?

**-Guillermo:** Dadadadadadadadadada, ¿quien te dijo que yo amo a Diana?, solo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana menor, igual a Mireya en caso de que me preguntes

**-Alex:** Eso no fue lo mismo que pensaste de ella cuando la presentaste hace 4 días

**-Guillermo:** Dadadadadadadadadada...

**-Alex:** Oye, ¿para cuando la vas a invitar a salir?, si necesitas yo puedo prestarte dinero para que la invites al cine

**-Guillermo:** Ya te dije que la quiero como a mi hermana, y pienso protegerla de lo que sea que pueda dañarla

**-Alex:** Bueno pues en esta dimensión hay varios machos solteros, y de donde vengo, las nekos son algo que ningún macho puede pasar por alto, y siendo que ella es muy linda, sera un blanco fácil de muchos en este lugar

**-Guillermo:** Pues yo la protegeré de todos ellos, no me importa cuanto sean

**-Alex:** Sabes, podrías protegerlas sin pelear si tuvieras una relación con ella, ¿sabes?

**-Guillermo:** No quieras jugar con mi mente, solo quieres que sea su novio

**-Alex:** Bueno, hablando de otra cosa, que hay de Mireya, ¿como es ella?

**-Guillermo:** Bueno, la verdad es que es muy pervertida, el día que te conocimos intentó robarme un beso, y por mi culpa, terminó robándoselo a Diana

**-Alex:** Ya veo, una pregunta, ¿Diana y Mireya son bisexuales?

**-Guillermo:** No, o no creo, mira no se y no me importa, simplemente fue un accidente lo del beso

**-Alex:** Pues si tu lo dices, por cierto, ¿crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Mireya?

**-Guillermo:** ¿Que?, no me digas que te gusta, apenas llevas 4 días de conocerla

**-Alex:** Ya se, es por eso que te pregunto si crees que tenga alguna oportunidad en el futuro

**-Guillermo:** Pues no se, tal ves, aunque si logras quitármela de encima te lo agradecería

**-Alex:** Bueno, pues ya veremos si el tiempo lo permite

Y así estuvimos hablando durante varias horas, incluso llegamos a hablar sobre mi mundo, después de toda esa charla, el hechizo estaba por completar su trabajo

**-Alex:** Bueno Guillermo, ya casi estas como nuevo, y ya casi es hora de dormir, espero que no te de miedo dormir en el cielo

**-Guillermo:** No, tu tranquilo, oye dime, ¿donde voy a dormir?

**-Alex:** En el mismo edificio de donde salimos esta mañana... -entonces mis alas dejaron de llevar ese brillo verde- bueno, finalmente estas mejor, mejor nos vamos a dormir

**-Guillermo:** Si, creo que si

Entonces nos levantamos del suelo y fuimos de regreso por el camino que tomamos al entrar, y ya cuando salimos de la biblioteca fuimos al edificio en el centro de las islas flotantes, y ya estando ahí entramos y fuimos a un elevador que estaba ahí, y estando dentro no se imaginan la cantidad de botones que había, pero nosotros solo íbamos al quinto piso así que presionamos el botón que tenia el numero 5

**DESPUÉS**

Guillermo y yo ya habíamos llegado a su habitación, pero cuando entramos, se llevo una gran sorpresa

**-Guillermo:** No piches putas vergas mames, ¿en serio debo dormir en la misma cama que Diana y Mireya?

**-Alex:** Ay no exageres, tenemos problemas con las viviendas en esta dimensión así que el que duermas con ellas nos ahorra habitaciones para los nuevos

**-Guillermo:** ¿Pero que tal si Mireya me amarra y me hace cosas pervertidas?

**-Alex:** Tranquilo no te va a pasar nada, pero si llega a pasar, solo piensa mi nombre y vendré lo mas rápido que pueda

**-Guillermo:** Mas te vale, porque no quiero ser violado por Mireya

La verdad, no estoy muy seguro de como es la relación entre estos tres, aunque si el dice que Mireya es capaz de violarlo pues mejor le creo en caso de que realmente pase, entonces me despedí de Guillermo y volví al ascensor, mientras que Guillermo entro al cuarto y se acerco lentamente a la cama, cuando estuvo cerca finalmente, se fue al lado izquierdo de la cama y se recostó ahí (la distribución es la siguiente: Diana en el lado derecho, Mireya en medio y Guillermo en el lado izquierdo)

**-Pensamiento de Guillermo:** "Ay carajo, lo peor que me podía pasar, estar en la misma cama que Mireya, a su lado, y con Diana aquí... solo me falta que Mireya también le haga algo a Diana, mas le vale a ese alicornio estar cerca cuando algo pase"

El pobre lobo no se sentía muy seguro de su situación, pero ya que no tenia otra opción, simplemente cerro sus ojos e hizo el intento de dormir

**2:00 A.M.**

Al parecer, a Guillermo se le olvidaron todas sus preocupaciones ya que estaba bien dormido, en cambio, Mireya no tanto ya que comenzó a moverse un poco. Cuando finalmente se despertó, se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado, se tallo los ojos y fue al lado de Diana

**-Mireya:** *susurro* Psst Diana... -comienza a moverla- ¿estas despierta?

**-Diana:** ... ... ... No ... ...

**-Mireya:** Por favor Dianita, necesito decirte algo

**-Diana:** Ñeee... bien -se levanto y se tallo los ojos- ¿que pasa, no puede esperar a mañana?

**-Mireya:** No, veras, no puedo dormir y es debido a que te debo una disculpa

**-Diana:** ¿Disculpa, de que?

**-Mireya:** Por el beso, y el... manoseo

**-Diana:** Tranquila Mireya te perdono por eso, solo duermete

**-Mireya:** No es que, no es solo eso, perdón por haberte confundido y por... propasarme, y también perdoname por estorbar entre tu y Guillermo...

**-Diana:** Espera, ¿estorbar?, pero si a mi no me gusta Guillermo... tanto

**-Mireya:** En serio lo siento, y ahora que lo pienso, ya veo porque le gustas, es porque tienes el pecho mas grande que yo

**-Diana:** ¿Que?, Mireya por favor no digas esas cosas

Mireya no podía aceptar que le digeran mentirosa, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, y se quito la camisa; cuando lo hizo, se podian ver sus pechos con toda claridad, incluso en la oscuridad

**-Diana:** *sonrojada* Mi... Mireya ponte la camisa otra ves, si Guillermo se llega a despertar...

Pero Mireya no había terminado, tomo a su amiga y le quitó su sudadera a la fuerza, cuando lo hizo, se pudo ver su gran pecho, mucho mas grande que el de Mireya (ese suéter suyo si que sabe ocultarlo)

**-Diana:** -se sonrojó aun mas y se cubrió con sus brazos- Mireya, ¿que estas haciendo?

**-Mireya:** Probando lo que digo, solo mira mi pecho...

**-Diana:** Preferiría no hacerlo

**-Mireya:** ...y ahora mira el tuyo, es obvio porque le gustas

La ardilla se abalanzo sobre su amiga y comenzó a tocar sus pechos

**-Mireya:** Incuso se sienten tan suaves y... redondos y... se ven deliciosos

Por algún motivo, Mireya se sentía atraída por los pechos de Diana, así que para satisfacerse, se acercó y comenzó a chupar el pecho izquierdo de su amiga

**-Diana:** Mireya... ¿que estas... aaaah, uf... por favor, Mireya... no te detengas

Mireya obedeció y siguió con aquel acto, además, tomo con su mano izquierda el pecho derecho de Diana y comenzó a masajearlo, ambas estaban muy exitadas por tal juego, sobre todo Diana, y de un momento a otro se corrió

**-Diana:** Uf Mireya... que bien se sintió eso...

**-Mireya:** Eso es porque eres tan inocente Dianita, aunque a mi también me gusto, oye, ¿quieres seguir jugando conmigo? por favooooor

**-Diana:** No lo se, ¿esta bien que dos chicas tengan relaciones sexuales?

**-Mireya:** Pues claro, podriamos ser bisexuales, y así divertirnos con los chicos y las chicas

**-Diana:** Ya veo, entonces, ¿como decías que se hace esto?

**-Mireya:** Solo ven aquí... -se recuesta en el suelo- y haz lo mismo que yo te hice

Diana se acerco a su amiga y se puso en cuatro patas sobre ella, y comenzó a chupar su pecho mientras que Mireya se masajeaba así misma con sus dos manos

**-Mireya:** Oh si Diana... *gemido* dame mas

Su amiga no sabia como mas complacerla, así que pensó en poner su mano en la entrepierna de su amiga y comenzó a frotarla

**-Mireya:** *gemido* *gemido* *gemido* Si Diana, siento que me voy a correr... aaaah

Mireya comenzó a correrse, y Diana dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque un poco de ese fluido transparente le quedo en la mano, así que decidió probarlo, y le gusto mucho el sabor

**-Diana:** *saborea* Tiene sabor a caramelo

**-Mireya:** Diana, somos amigas, ¿cierto?

**-Diana:** Si, ¿porque?

**-Mireya:** ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

**-Diana:** Claro, dime lo que quieras

**-Mireya:** Bueno, aquella ves que te bese, bueno, creo que me gustó y, creo que por eso mi cuerpo me dijo que debía manosearte y, ¿crees que soy una mala persona por eso?

**-Diana:** No Mireya, no es malo lo que hiciste, de hecho, ¿que te parece si nos divertimos para que lo olvides?

**-Mireya:** Je Dianita, no eres tan inocente como creí hace unos minutos

Diana se coloco sobre Mireya en forma de 69 y se comenzaron a lamer la una a la otra, ambas gemían con cada lamida que se daban la una a la otra. Luego de un rato, estaban llegando a su punto máximo, otra ves

**-Mireya:** Diana, *gemido* creo que me voy a correr otra ves

**-Diana:** Yo también... aaaaah

Las dos amigas terminaron viniendo se una sobre la otra, y como era de esperarse, se pusieron a lamer el jugo que soltaron, pero esta ves Diana no se lo trago, al parecer planeaba algo. Diana se dio la vuelta y acerco su rostro al de Mireya con una sonrisa muy picara

**-Mireya:** Ya veo lo que quieres

Diana comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Mireya, y Mireya también comenzó a acercarse, hasta que terminaron dándose un beso apasionado, Diana le paso el jugo de su boca a la de su amiga y comenzó a jugar con su lengua, Mireya hizo lo mismo, solo que también paso sus manos por el trasero de su amiga y comenzó a masajearlo y estrujarlo, las dos amigas se estaban sonrojado mientras seguían besándose, pero estaban tan adentradas en su juego, que no vieron que Guillermo las estaba viendo muy sorprendido

**-Pensamiento de Guillermo:** "¡¿WTF?!, ¡¿Que le habrá hecho Mireya a Diana para que terminara siendo lesbiana?!, solo espero que no la haya forzado a hacerlo"

Las chicas se separaron, con un gran hilo de saliva entre ellas, y vieron a Guillermo despierto, pero no parecían sorprendidas, molestas o algo así, de hecho su expresión era la de una sonrisa picara

**-Mireya:** Oye Diana, ¿crees que debamos incluir a Guillermo?

**-Diana:** Claro, no me parece bien que solo este ahí viéndonos

Las chicas se levantaron y comenzaron a acercarse a Guillermo con unas caras muy pervertidas

**-Guillermo:** Oigan, ¿que estan pensando hacer?... Diana, que es lo que Mireya te hizo para que seas así

**-Diana:** Nada, solo nos divertimos un rato

Guillermo se veía algo nervioso, el sabia a donde iba esto, pero el no quería hacer algo como eso con sus dos "hermanitas", pero tampoco quería decirles que no. Cuando estuvieron cerca de Guillermo, le quitaron la cobija y vieron que el miembro de su amigo estaba muy despierto, Guillermo se avergonzó cuando las chicas lo vieron, pero a ellas no les importó ya que se acercaron mas a Guillermo, Diana fue cerca de su cabeza y Mireya a su entrepierna

**-Guillermo:** *sonrojado* Di-Diana... ¿realmente eres tu la que esta haciendo esto?

**-Diana:** Guille, ¿tu me amas?

El lobo se exaltó al escuchar la pregunta, y se pregunto, ¿porque la pregunta, sera que ella me ama a mi?

**-Guillermo:** Bueno yo... Diana, s-si... yo te amo

**-Diana:** Entonces demuestramelo -acercó su rostro al de Guillermo-

**-Guillermo:** O-ok

Guillermo abrazo a Diana con algo de nervios y comenzó a acercarse a ella, ambos se sonrojaban cada ves mas mientras se seguían acercando el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente terminaron dándose un beso muy apasionado, sin duda estaban demostrando sus sentimientos hacia el otro, mientras, Mireya estaba ahí viendo la hermosa escena, y para no quedarse fuera, se acercó al miembro de su amigo y comenzó a llamerlo, Guillermo se sorprendió al sentir esa sensación ahí abajo, pero Diana lo siguió besando para que se olvidara de eso, cuando finalmente se separaron, comenzaron a hablar

**-Guillermo:** *suspiro* Diana...

**-Diana:** Guillermo...

**-Guille y Diana:** Te amo, y mucho

Ya dicho eso, Diana se subió a Guillermo y bajo hasta su entrepierna para ponerse encima, mientras que Mireya se le subió y se puso sobre su boca

**-Pensamiento de Guillermo:** "Me pregunto todo esto es solo un sueño, porque si es así, no quiero despertar"

**-Guillermo: **¿Listas?

**-Diana y Mireya:** Listas

Los tres amigos ya estaban en posición así que decidieron comenzar, Guillermo comenzó a lamer la entrepierna de Mireya mientras que Diana se metió el miembro del lobo, las chicas estaban dando gemidos y leves gritos de placer, mientras que Guillermo las ayudaba, con sus manos tomo a Diana de las caderas y la ayudaba a subir y bajar, mientras que comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos a Mireya

**-Diana y Mireya:** Aaaah Guillermo... nos vamos a correr

**-Guillermo:** Yo... yo también

**-Diana:** Guille, por favor... hazlo dentro de mi

**-Guillermo:** ¿Que, quieres que yo... dentro de ti?

Diana le asintió con su cabeza, pero el no estaba muy seguro, ya que podía dejarla embarazada, pero Diana siguió insistiendo, así que se rindió y le dijo que si. Los tres amigos ya estaban llegando a su limite, y terminaron viniendose todos juntos, terminando en un gran grito, cuando finalmente acabaron, se bajaron de Guillermo y se acostaron el el piso para poder descanzar

**-Diana:** *respiración agitada* Uf... gracias Gui... Guillermo

**-Mireya:** *respiración agitada* Si... gracias

**-Guillermo:** Uf, no fue nada... solo podrían... ¿evitar decirle lo que paso a Alex?

Ambas asinitieron con su cabeza y se levantaron para acercarse a la cama, Guillermo se movió al medio y las chicas se acostaron a los lados abrazando a Guillermo, y Guillermo también las abrasó, pero antes de dormir, les dio un besito en la frente

**-Guillermo:** *suspiro* No puedo creerlo, mi primera ves fue haciendo un trio con mis dos hermanas adoptivas, y además es posible que haya dejado embarazada a Diana, aunque si fue bastante divertido pero... -las mira con preocupación- ahora mas que nunca, tendré que cuidarlas de cualquier cosa, ellas son mi nueva familia y no permitiré que nadie las lastime

Dicho eso, Guillermo las acerco mas a el y cerro sus ojos, lo que no vio es que había una cámara fe vigilancia observándolo

**EN EL CUARTO DE VIGILANCIA**

**-Alex:** *llorando* Ese Guillermo es todo un sentimental *snif* tanto que hasta me hizo llorar... a partir de ahora, yo también tendré que cuidarlos, al menos hasta que aprendan a cuidarse solos... ay como voy a llorar cuando llegue el día en que ya no me necesiten, pero hasta entonces -me limpio las lágrimas- debo ser fuerte, por todos ellos... mejor vuelvo a mi turno de vigilancia, tengo ese presentimiento de que algo muy malo esta por pasar

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA DIMENSIÓN CHATARRA**

El esbirro del jefe de los bandidos estaba caminando sin rumbo por el desierto, perdido en sus pensamientos

**-Bandido:** Ay jefe, como lo extraño... si tan solo pudiera vengarlo de alguna forma...

Y de repente, el bandido se tropezó con algo que estaba enterrado en la arena, cuando se levanto y miro lo que era, vio que era el cuerno que me partieron cuando llegamos

**-Bandido:** Acaso es... si, es el cuerno de ese alicornio maldito

Cuando el bandido tomo el cuerno, comenzó a rodearse de un brillo morado, y cuando el bandido lo tiro disparo un portal frente a el, que llevaba directo a la dimensión leyenda

**-Bandido:** La dimen... dimensión leyenda... en donde esta ese maldito alicornio... -su expresión cambio a una enojada- reuniré a las tropas y atacaremos ese lugar... por el jefe

**FIN**

**-ALTRESMIL: Hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y tambien espero que la espera haya válido la pena, pero antes de cerrar, les tenemos una pregunta, ¿como creen que deberían juntarse nuestro héroes?, Diana debería estar con Guillermo, o Mireya se lo quedará, ¿y que pasa con Alex Tools?**

**-Digi: Dejenos sus respuestas en los reviews, y recuerden que en base a sus votos, de desarrollará la historia**

**-ALTRESMIL: Y también recuerden, que cada review es un día menos de espera**

**-Digi: Adiós**

**-ALTRESMIL: cambio y fuera**


End file.
